Gundam WS
by Shin Kerron
Summary: The remains of the Oz corporation are used to form the Gale Corporation. The Wing Squadren now fights the new battle. (I know, sucky summery, just read)
1. Episode One: Tournements Ending, War's b

Hello Everyone. This is Shin Kerron, one of the Writing Alchemists. Anyway, here's a fic that me, Kay, and Slash made together.

Disclaimer: We don't own gundam, but we DO OWN OUR CHARACTERS AND THEIR SUITS! SO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DON'T COPY THEM!

* * *

Gundam WS

Episode 1

Tournament's Ending, War's Beginning

Narrator: _The Year is A. C. (after colony) 200. Five years after the defeat of the Oz Corporation. Since the defeat of the Oz Corporation, what few members it had left banded together to create the Gale Corporation. Thus far the corporation has been a peaceful organization that has helped many families that suffered during the war, but, lately, the corporation's motives have been getting...darker...less peaceful. Another thing the corporation has been doing is hosting large gundam tournaments. Such as the Crab Cup and the Bird Cup Tournaments. Another group has also risen, one that seems to be countering the Gale Corporation's darker motives. The group is known simply, as the Wing Squadren. A small force made up of a group of gundam pilots, an earth base, and a small support crew for the base. So far, there have been no major battles between the two forces, but the conflicts have been getting worse. And this, leads us to the story._

Kestril walked over to Berg and Kisho. "The next Tournament got cancelled because of an attack on the arena, and they can't get another one scheduled." Kestril said with a sigh as she stopped in front of them. Kisho was shocked at the news from Kestril and just yelled, "Canceled? Attacked? What now?"

Berg looked over their credit accounts. "...we need money." He sighed. "Well, since there isn't going to be a tournament anytime soon, we could always get jobs as mercenaries till a better way of making money shows its presence." Kestril sighed. "And what would we do as mercenaries?" She asked. "Besides...I don't think people are going to hire a girl, and a noob kid, even if they do work with you...you are the only person that has any experience with mercenary work out of us Berg..." Kestril said with a sigh "Trust me, they'll hire anybody these days with all the weird stuff going around. How do you think I got my experience as a mercenary?" Berg said. "I know a place were we can get some good money. Come on." He said as he called a taxi. Kisho, "Well ok then lets be mercenaries I guess."

Kestril sighed and shook her head. "Fine then..." She said. They all three got in a taxi. "I still don't think that anyone would hire me..." Kestril said as she sighed again. "I disagree. You remember that time we fought in the Crab Cup tournament?" Berg said. Kisho, "I remember." "That's not what I mean...sure I can fight...but don't you think it will be hard for someone to trust a girl that has no real name or any real past?" Kestril said as she looked to Berg.

Berg turned to her. "What do you mean?" He said, staring at her in confusion. Kestril sighed, realizing that she had just opened a conversation that she had never wanted to open. "I don't have much of a past...the farthest back I can remember is when I was sixteen..." Kestril said quietly.

scene changes to black and white of Kestril when she was around 16

Kestril runs through the streets, fear in her eyes, it was pouring down rain. She has a cut on her forehead and several bruises on her face, almost as though she has been beaten. She is also holding her left arm, it seems to be broken in a couple of places. Kestril tripped and fell, she just stayed on the ground, too afraid to try and get up. Her clothes were soaked with rain, and torn. She looked as though she had been running for her life.

Someone with broad shoulders and a still beard with stiff whiskers about a forth of an inch long stepped near her. Using a massive hand he gently tucked it under Kestril's chin and lifted her face towards his. His brown eyes looked down into her green ones. "Hello there, are you lost kid?" The man said in a deep voice that suggested him to be in his mid to late 40s. Kestril looked up at him. "I don't know..." She replied. The bruises on her face were darkened, and she was still cradling her left arm. "I don't even know...my...own name..." Kestril said, tears starting to come to her eyes. Kestril had a small frame and build, she looked even smaller with the strange man standing over her. Her eerie green eyes were filled with fear.

"Oh...I see." The man said, stroking his beard a little. "Well, yah can come with me till you can remember if ya want." He said smiling, his brown beard smelled heavily of sake, but it seemed to suit the man. Kestril looked up at him. "But what name could I go by?" She asked as she kept looking at him. "Hmm...that's a good point." The man said. His eyes looked at the bruises on her arm. Being polite he shook it off as a trick of the light. "...You're quite the tough little gal aren't you?" he said. "How do you like the name Kestril?" He asked, helping her to her feet and beginning to lead her off. "Kestril?" She asked as he helped her to her feet. "I like that...but I'm not all that sure that I'm tough..." She said as she walked with him, still cradling her left arm. "What can I call you?" She asked. "Just call me Grant for now. It's a nick name of sorts." The man said laughing a little. "Grant?" Kestril asked, she was confused now.

Kestril suddenly let out a cry of pain as her left arm bumped something. "I'm alright..." She said quickly, not wanting to worry this kind stranger. The man who called himself Grant looked down at her arm. Slowly he moved back the sleeve on it so he could see it better. It was broken. "My god! You need help kid!" He said, he picked her up with ease and began running to wherever they were going. "I can walk! Put me down! And my arm is fine!" Kestril shouted in protest.

Cutting through the flashback, Berg's voice came through. "Kestril? Are you alright? We're here." He said. Kestril shook her head and looked to Berg. "Yeah I'm fine..." She said. "Where are we?" "We're at the place were we can get some jobs as mercenaries." Berg said, pointing to the office that was dwarfed by a huge docking bay. Kestril nodded silently. She smiled a bit at the memory. "Alright then...Let's go then..."

Berg and the others walked into the office. Surprisingly it was connected to the huge docking bay. It reminded him of one of his earliest missions as a mercenary. It had been quite the battle and he was still a bit of a Noob, but he held his own. Then something really odd happened. Something that was cloaked, and well, started attacking suits on both sides. Berg didn't know what to do. Then one of the units on the opposite side shot it down. The suit was made of gundamium, but the shot knocked it off course and made its cloak go offline. The suit landed and the pilot rolled out of the cockpit. Berg could only remember something glowing on the pilots back. "Berg you alright?" Kestril asked as she looked to him.

"Who do we need to talk to, to get a job?" She asked. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. That guy." Berg said, pointing over to a guy behind a desk. "Ah, Berg Winchest here again." The man said. "...I've only been here like what four times?" Berg said. "Five and not a lot of people choose to continue being a mercenary, find a girl friend or something." The man said. "I assume you want an assignment?" The man asked. "Yeah, one for me and my friends here." Berg answered.

The man started going through files "I've only got one open right now. You'll be fighting in a battle, 'cept here's the thing...you'll be fighting Gale Corporation units." The man said. "Sounds fine to me." Kestril said as she shrugged. "Bout time we did some real fighting instead of fighting in tournaments." She said calmly. "Kestril...The gale Corporation is the one that headed all those tournaments we were in." Berg mentioned. "...Well...we do need some money." Berg said, scratching the back of his head as he debated what to do. "Well they shouldn't have done what ever they did to provoke an attack from those that attacked them. I say we take the job." Kestril said calmly.

"Alright then. We shall." Berg said. "Fine, you'll be boarding this shuttle to the battle zone tomorrow. Bring your suits here and get some sleep for tonight." The man said, turning back to various documents. Kestril nodded. "let's go then.

after they had brought their suits

Kestril was checking over Out Stretched Wings. "How is the Dragoon?" She asked. "Pretty good." Berg called down from his spot near the Dragoon's shoulder. "Say Kestril, why were you so eager to accept this mission?" He asked. Kestril looked up to Berg. "No reason...I just don't like the Gale Corporation." She replied. "Whatever." Berg said.

He made his way over to the cockpit. "Night, we've got to earn some money tomorrow in that battle." He said. Kisho, "Night all." he said from the foot of the Knight Gundam and laid down there. Kestril nodded. "Night you two." Kestril said, then she climbed into OSW's Cockpit. She closed the cockpit. "He isn't ready to know the truth...not yet..."

The next morning.

Berg woke up and turned on the Dragoon's systems. "Rise and shine, Dragoon, time to go to work." "Yes sir!" The AI system responded. Berg sighed. The Dragoon had a tendency to refer to him as Sir as if he was a high ranking officer. He could never get it to quit. "How about you spear?" Berg asked, turning to the screen that displayed the spear's stats. "All systems are operational master." The spear's AI responded. That was another thing, the spear always called him master.

"Took you long enough to wake up Berg." Kestril said. She had been awake a while, long before the sun had risen. It was a force of habit she had developed. "Alright, we're on the shuttle, we have a bit to continue working, and then we get a few more hours' worth of sleep while on the way to the battle zone." Berg said, running some more system scans. "I already finished my maintenance on Wings...anything else needs to be done?" Kestril asked. "I dunno, might as well kick back and wait." Berg said, slipping his goggles over his eyes to drown out some light and prepare to sleep a bit more so he'd be fully rested.

Kisho was still asleep but was on the ground now snoring silently. Kestril looked to Kisho and shook her head. "The Noob is a weird one...I think that he could sleep anywhere..." Kestril said as she shook her head again. Berg pushed his goggles back up. "He should at least fall asleep in his suit. He'll be rudely awakened when we launch." He said. He hit a few keys. "Hey Kisho! Get in your suit before you take a nap." He said over an intercom. Kisho got up, "Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily. "Been morning a while kiddo. Get in your gundam, we have to launch soon." Kestril said as she looked to him.

A few minutes later.

"Launching." Said a mechanical voice as the shuttle took off. Kisho got into Knight and did scan of his suit to make sure that he can at least launch cause he would probably not be of much help since it can only do close range attacks and is also the most inexperienced of the three, "Systems are all green Kisho." the AI of the Knight Gundam said. Kisho, "Right then I am ready for Yawn when we head into battle." he was still a bit tired and then fell asleep where he was.

Kestril just sighed and shook her head. "That kid is gonna be the death of himself in battle..." Kestril said. "Yeah, but he's got a good idea. We should rest so that we're completely rested for the battle." Berg said, pushing down his goggles again. His blue eyes looked strange through the darkly tinted green lenses. Kestril sighed. "You're right..." Kestril said, then she crossed her arms and fell asleep.

they get to the battle field.

"Guys wake up, we are about to launch into battle." Kestril said over the com. link. "Already am." Berg answered as he began inputting battle procedures. "What about you noob?" He asked. Kisho, "All set." he said with a smile, "So lets launch already." "Patience is a virtue Noob, calm down." Kestril said calmly.

"Ready to launch in 5...4...3...2...1...launch!" the voice said. All three suits were launched at the same time.

"We're approaching enemy units. Let's show them how to fly!" Berg said, using the thrusters to head towards them quickly. The other units on their side also launched. Kisho, "Well I will take any that come close to the ship k?" "You do that Kisho." Kestril said. OSW's wings spread as it flew towards the enemy suits. "Time to teach these people how to fight." Kestril said as the OSW took out its beam saber. Now the OSW was slashing suits with its wings and the beam saber.

Berg saw a whole bunch of suits flying in a single flight pattern. He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. He charged up the plasma cannon and got the spear to curl around his suit's dragon neck like arm. "Triple attack!" He yelled, as the plasma cannon fired, the flamethrower throwing fire that twisted around the blast as did the spear as it rushed forward. Kisho watched the battle from close by and saw that some of the suits got by Berg and Kestril, "Alright Knight here we go." AI, "Right." they took out the Long beam saber (L.B.S.) and slashed the ones that got to close in half.

The battle was going good, it seemed like it would be over soon. ...Then, the reinforcements came. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Berg said as he saw a lot of suits and other units approaching. "I was wondering when this would happen..." Kestril said as she flew at another group of suits. Kisho moaned, "More suits? This can't be good for us Guys. There is getting to be too many to handle for me over here." he called out. "We're getting our butts kicked, but we can't do a lot to turn the tides! They just have too many!" Berg yelled.

Suddenly a whole bunch of artillery rained down upon the enemy units. "What the hell?" Berg couldn't help but say. "Seems like we are getting some help." Kestril said to Berg on the com. link. A blast of lightning suddenly destroyed a group of suits, and a shield came around Kisho as a group of suits attempted to attack him. "Huh? What is happening?" Kisho asked. He was confused as to where the lightning, artillery, and shield came from.

A suit with wings appeared in the battlefield. The pilot inside yelled "Phoenix Missiles!" as it launched a few red missiles that were marked as a hybrid heat seeker/lock on missile. Another winged suit appeared, this one carrying all sorts of long range weaponry such as sniper beam rifles. "Full Clip!" It's pilot yelled, as all the ammo in several of its weapons was emptied onto enemy units. A winged gundam that was yellow, light blue and red appeared, holding a cannon like weapon. "Lightning cannon!" The pilot shouted. The cannon fired more lightning blasts at the enemy. Another winged suit appeared. This one had silver wings, its body was white and silver as well. It was carrying all defense weapons. Such as shields, and other defense weapons. "You ok?" The pilot asked Kisho, the shield staying around the two gundams.

"Who are you guys?" Berg asked over a com link. The ship that fired the missiles turned to the dragoon. The image of a man in his early 50s showed on the screen. He had brown eyes and hair, with a stiff haired beard that was about a fourth of an inch in length. "We are the pilots of the Wing Squadren, a force against the darker movements of Gale Corporation." He said

* * *

Announcer: Next time on Gundam WS

The Wing Squadren, a group of pilots that fight Gale Corporation. New faces are met, and Kestril revels more of the day she was found.

* * *

So how'd you like the first Chapter of the Writing Alchemists? Please read and review. 


	2. Episode Two: Wing Squadren

Hello again everyone. This is Shin again. Anyway, I bet you're all getting interested now. If you thought the Wing Squadren's entrance caught your interest, wait till you read this chapter. The other Writing Alchemists and I like to think that this episode is long enough to be two almost. Or at least one and a half.

Slash: …….Who are all those people?

Those are our fans…….man, its quiet out there isn't it?

Slash: Yep.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Gundam WS

Episode 2

Wing Squadren

_Last time on Gundam WS_

_Announcer: Berg, Kestril, and Kisho, were hired as mercenaries in a battle against Gale Corporation's units. As the tide of the battle turned for the worse for them, the group of winged gundams known as Wing Squadren arrived to assist. Who is this group of suits? Find out on Gundam WS!_

"It took you guys long enough to get here." Kestril said calmly. "Hey Kes...it's a bit difficult to get battle info sometimes and you know that..." The pilot of the suit with the cannon said. "Peh...you coulda got here faster." Kestril said. The old man laughed. "That's Kestril alright. How yah been gal?" He asked. Berg was stunned. "You know them!" He asked. Kestril smirked. "I am one of them." Kestril replied. "That's why I was so eager to get here." Kestril said. "Who are your friends Kes?" Janelle asked. "I'll introduce you when the fight is over." Kestril replied. Kisho was too much in shock that Kes knew the new arrivals to even speak.

"Right, let's show 'em who's boss." Said the man. His suit drew a beam saber. "Now you're talking! Dragon Buster!" Berg yelled as he dashed forward to carve through the enemy units now that they had enough suits on their side to even the odds. OSW flew forward, slashing suits with its wings and beam saber again. The gundam with the cannon fired more lightning blasts at the suit. "Come on and fight Noob, don't get yourself killed sitting there in shock." Kestril said to Kisho. Kisho just nodded his head in agreement and just fought the people that were closest to him.

Something happened then. Another winged suit appeared. However it had an ill ominous feeling about it. The fact that its wings were stained with a crimson liquid didn't help. The suit started attacking suits on both sides. "...The bloody wings has appeared again." the pilot of the suit with all the long range weaponry said. "Why is he attacking our side too?" Kestril shouted in shock. "He's been doing it a while...after you left he started doing this..." The pilot of the gundam with the Lightning cannon said. "Bloody Wings...damn traitor..." Kestril muttered angrily. "Be quiet...he has to have a good reason for it." The pilot of the suit with Silver wings said. Kisho, "This pilot attacks both sides then that means this pilot is on a completely different side then everyone else?" he was confused.

The Bloody Wings was apparently done and had disappeared completely from the battlefield. "Where'd he go!" Berg asked as the suit simply disappeared from all his sensors. Suddenly a large group of the Gale Corp units went straight at them, apparently intent on breaking through the Silver Wings's shield. Berg used his thrusters to dash after them, trying to cut down their force. The bloody wings re-appeared a few yards away from the dragoon. "You any good with that plasma cannon in your suit's arm?" Came the pilot's voice over the intercom. "Yeah...You any good with that Rail gun I see you've got." Berg replied. "Care to find out on these Gale Corp suckers?" the pilot asked. Though Berg was still wary of a suit that just attacked both sides, the two of them watched each others backs as if they'd been piloting together for years. "Impressive." said the pilot.

The Silver Wings suddenly flew over to the Bloody Wings and the Dragoon, putting a shield over them, doing so right before they were hit by a strong plasma beam from an enemy suit. "You two, be careful." The pilot said calmly. The Bloody wings stopped fighting. "Thanks...Silvy." The pilot said, apparently speaking to the Silver Wings's pilot. The suit disappeared again. "Who the heck was that?" Berg asked aloud, this time in aw at meeting a pilot with such skills. "My brother..." The pilot of the Silver Wings replied.

"Hey let's finish these people off and get back to the ship." The pilot of the gundam with the lightning cannon said suddenly. OSW kept destroying enemy suits. No more suits were coming near Kisho any more since they were being all stopped by the others.

The suits from Gale Corp were starting to retreat, having most of their units destroyed. "Victory for the Wing Squadren!" The old man said happily. "Come, You're all invited to our ship." the old man added. Kisho, Berg and Kestril went with the Wing Squadren.

Kestril jumped out of her gundam. "Well that was an interesting fight." She said as she stretched. A young woman jumped out of the cockpit of the gundam with the lightning cannon. She seemed to be about 34, with long light colored hair and grey eyes. "So who are your friends Kestril?" The woman asked. "I'll let them introduce them selves." Kestril said calmly.

A girl that looked around 18, with long blond hair and blue eyes jumped out of the cockpit of the Silver Wings. Berg had gotten out of the Dragoon. He was now staring at the pilot of the Silver Wings. "...hi." He said. "Hello, my name is Trista." The pilot of the Silver Wings said with a smile. Kestril looked to Berg and smirked a bit. "His name is Berg." Kestril said calmly. Kisho got out of his gundam, "Hello My name is Kisho Itami Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "I'm Janelle." The other female pilot said calmly. The old man came by with a bottle of sake that he was taking a long draught from. "Hi, I'm Yoji." He said before swinging the bottle back up for another one.

Another pilot came out, this one had shaggy long black hair that shown a bit in the light. He was very thin and had a shallow face. "I'm Rick Lavitz, but everyone calls me Hotshot." He said. He then turned to Kestril. "Ah my dear Kestril, how good it is to see your beautiful figure once more." He said, his hand straying towards her hip. "Nice to see you too Hotshot..." Kestril said coldly, then she grabbed his wrist and started to twist his arm. Hotshot backed away. "Ahh, how I have missed this pain." He said with a perverted grin plastered permanently on his face. "Oh really now?" Kestril asked, then she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm to where if she twisted it any farther it would break in two or three places. "...Not that one so much." Hotshot said. Yoji laughed and began to tease Kestril.

Kestril let Hot Shot's arm go and looked to Yoji. "Leave me alone will you? I've only been here five minutes and you are already teasing me..." Kestril said. Janelle looked to Berg and Kisho. "Hot Shot is our team pervert...he flirts with any young girl he sees...we thought that he would have learned to leave Kes alone by now...but apparently we were wrong..." Janelle said with a sigh. Kisho had a nervous laughing face, "Apparently."

Berg walked over to Yoji. "So...could you tell me some about Kestril, I mean I knew some stuff, but I was completely surprised when I found out she knows you guys." Berg asked. "Alright, I supposed I could tell you." Yoji said, glancing over at Kestril as if to ask permission. Kestril looked to Yoji and nodded a bit. Berg had a right to know about her past. He was one of very few people that she would talk to outside the Wing Squad.

Flashback

The man whom we now know is Yoji pulled Kestril inside a building. "Janelle? You there? We've got an emergency on our hands!" He called. Janelle walks to Yoji. "What is it? And who is she?" Janelle asked, then she saw the bruises, the gash on Kestril's forehead and the broken arm. "My god what happened!" Janelle asked in shock. "Did you find her like this?" "Yes, now we need to help her quickly!" Yoji said as he carried her towards what appeared to be a type of medical bay.

"Put me down I'm fine!" Kestril shouted in protest. "Well who on earth is she?" Janelle asked as she followed Yoji. "She doesn't know she says." Yoji said as he hurriedly tried to treat her despite her squirming away. "You need to hold still." Janelle said as she tried to hold Kestril still. "I'm fine!" Kestril protested. "You have a broken arm! Now hold still so we can reset it and splint it." Janelle said sternly. "I'm fine." Kestril protested stubbornly.

Yoji started to lose his patience. He looked her right in the eye. "For the last time, no you are not." He said. He went back to trying to treat her. "We could always give her a sedative." Janelle suggested. "No way!" Kestril shouted as she stopped struggling and looked at Janelle.

In the short time that Kestril had stopped moving, Janelle quickly set her bones back in place, then splinted them quickly. Kestril didn't make even a sound of pain when Janelle did it. "Now...please hold still so we can finish helping you." Janelle said calmly.

"My you're the tough little girl aren't you?" Yoji said as they finished up. "You should get some rest." He said, picking her up again and putting a finger to her lips to keep her from saying she wasn't sleepy, because he could tells she was. Kestril had indeed been about to say that she wasn't sleepy, but Yoji's finger being put to her mouth kept her from saying it. "He's right, you just need a bit of rest and you should be fine." Janelle said as she looked to Kestril. Kestril nodded quietly, then she yawned.

Yoji set her in a bed and covered her up. Upon doing so, he saw something stick out of her clothing. Pulling it out, it was a piece of paper, and Yoji's eyes widened at reading it. "...This is the ignition code for a mobile suit." He said in shock. "Why on earth would a 16 year old girl in her condition have an ignition code for a mobile suit? But then again...that may explain why she was the way she was..." Janelle said as she looked from Yoji to Kestril. "...We should check this out." Yoji said, taking the ignition code and going somewhere.

Janelle looked at Kestril a moment, then followed him. "Who do you think that girl is?" Janelle asked. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He said, as he headed towards the only mobile suit hanger nearby...that happened to be owned by Gale Corporation.

"How are you going to find out by going to the Gale Corporation hanger? If we get caught and they think we are spying you know that we can't fight off all of the suits they have there with two gundams." Janelle said as she kept following him. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll need to get in very far." He said as he instantly spotted a nearly complete suit that looked like the most likely candidate for the match to the ignition codes.

"Don't tell me you plan on using that ignition code on that Gundam...that is reckless even for you..." Janelle said as she grabbed Yoji's arm. "This is suicide, if we take that gundam we are practically declaring war on them." "We're not, we're just going to see what the suit is and how it relates to our new friend." Yoji said. Even if he was a drunken pilot, he was still a smart pilot.

"The class 235 technology hasn't been delivered yet." Said a worker near the suit. "Yeah, did you hear that the one that is supposed to pilot it went missing?" Another worker said. The two workers hadn't noticed Yoji and Janelle. "Wait Yoji, if we hide and listen to them we may find the answers to what we want to know." Janelle suggested. "Just what I was thinking." Yoji said. "Anyway, where's the activation code?" the one worker asked. "The pilot had it, figures. Doesn't matter, I remember it, come on, let's see how everything else works out before we take risks with the class 235 technology." the other worker replied. "I still don't see how we can test it if that girl isn't here, no one else can use this one." The other worker said.

"I don't know why they would let a girl pilot a gundam, much less and mobile suit at all...if you ask me it's a waste of money." The man said. "Sounds like our new friend was with the Gale Corporation...you sure that she doesn't remember who she is?" Janelle said as she looked to Yoji. "Eh who cares, I hear that girl wanted to leave long time ago. Maybe they were forcing her to pilot it or somethin'." the worker said, cutting down theories of Kestril being a spy.

They took the lift to the suit's cockpit. "Now I just input these codes and...hmm...that's odd, the suit's doing a genetic profile scan within a 5 mile radius..." the worker said. "Why on earth would it be doing that?" The other worker asked as he looked into the cockpit. "Scanning for genetic profiles?" Janelle said quietly. "That's odd...I've never heard of a gundam being able to do that..." "Let's see...Hey it found something." The worker said. "Wonder who it's searching for? And who'd set it up to search for something right when it's turned on?" The other worker asked.

The gundam's wings suddenly opened, then the gundam took off with out warning, flying in the direction of where Janelle and Yoji had come from. "Hey where is it going!" One of the worker's shouted. "That's what I want to know...it's heading for our hanger..." Janelle said as she watched the gundam. "Come on, let's hurry and fallow it." Yoji said, running back towards their hanger. "Right." Janelle said as she ran after him.

back at the hanger

Kestril woke up when she heard something come into the hanger. She quickly got out of the bed and saw a gundam that had just landed. "Where did it come from?" She asked aloud. She could tell that the gundam had no pilot because the cockpit door was open. "Genetics scan complete, target pilot found." The gundam's AI said as the head unit looked to Kestril.

Yoji ran into their hanger. He was amazed at what he saw. "...So she's what it was looking fer." He said. "This is probably a rather stupid question...but...Why would it be looking for her? Especially through a genetics scan?" Janelle said as she looked to the gundam. "Did this thing fly here on its own?" Kestril asked as she looked at the gundam that we all know as Out Stretched Wings (OSW). "Yeah, soon as it was activated, it started a genetic profile scan. You were a match, so it headed for you." Yoji said. "Dunno why though."

"Ok...first strange men are attacking me...now a gundam thinks I'm its pilot? What on earth is going on?" Kestril said as she looked at the gundam. "If we could tell you we would kiddo...what's your name?" Janelle asked. "Grant named me Kestril until I could remember my real name." Kestril said as she looked at Janelle. "My name is Janelle...do you think the gundam may have info on who she is Yoji?" Janelle said, looking from Kestril to Yoji. "Let's find out." Yoji said, getting on the platform to raise him to the gundam's cockpit. He started searching the archives.

"Archives have been deleted." The suits AI said. "Well the suit has a good AI system...does the suit know its own name too?" Janelle asked with a grin on her face that said she didn't mean that to be answered. "Out Stretched Wings." The suit AI said. "Wow...that is a good AI system..." Janelle said as she looked at OSW.

The scene returned to the present day. "And that's how we found her. Once she started piloting the suit, she joined the Wing Squadren." Yoji finished. Berg was in aw at the tale. Kisho, "So Kes has had a memory loss of who she really was or is for 5 years now. That is a major bad case of amnesia if you ask me." Kestril nodded. "Yep...don't remember a thing from before the time they found me...I don't even remember the whole day that they found me..." Kestril said with a sigh. "It will come back to her when it's time...or when she finds something that makes the memories come back." Janelle said calmly.

"So how did you guys meet Kestril?" Trista asked curiously. "We met her when we were in a tournament." Berg answered. Not being able to resist, he added "I won." with a small grin. "Well you actually barely won Berg and I cam in third remember." Kisho added.

"If my arm hadn't of broken you wouldn't have won...after all...it had only been out of the cast one day..." Kestril said as she glared at Berg. "You broke your arm again?" Janelle asked. "I can't help it that it breaks easy!" Kestril said as she looked to Janelle. Trista smiled a bit.

"Let me guess...it wasn't an easy win against her was it? Cause she's stubborn...she tends to fight when she should give up..." Trista said as she looked to Berg. "Yep, she was so made when I broke her suit's wings that she wound up tearing off my suit's arm. So we were both at a disadvantage." Berg said. Trista grinned a little. "Yeah...she gets that way when someone damages one of OSW's wings...especially since the wings are a weapon." Trista said calmly.

Kestril looked to Berg and Trista and smirked. "The two of you are getting along." Kestril said, smirking more. "What is that supposed to mean?"Trista said to Kestril. "Nothing..." Kestril said.

Hotshot was busy thinking of how to seduce Kestril. All of his thoughts were of course far flung fantasies. Putting his thoughts on Kestril aside for the moment, he moved on to Trista. His hand started straying uncomfortably close to her rear end. Berg saw this, and kicked Hotshot right in the gut. Winded, Hotshot struggled to get up, muttering something about "He's just like Anthony."

Once he got to his feet he asked "What's the matter? Don't like me around...Silvy?" Hotshot grinned. He didn't realize how much pain he was going to get for that. Trista glared at Hot Shot and suddenly punched him in the jaw. "Never call me that! The only person that can call me that is Anthony...now shut up and leave me alone Hotshot." Trista said angrily. Kestril looked at Trista a blinked. "Good punch!" Kestril said with a grin. Hotshot fled.

Berg turned to Trista. "Anthony...that's your brother right?" Berg asked. Trista looked to Berg. "Yes, He's my twin brother...he's older than me by a few minutes...so he calls me his little sister more than he calls me his Twin." Trista said. "The reason Hot Shot said you were like Anthony is because whenever Hot Shot flirts with Trista or anything Anthony tries kill him." Kestril said.

"...He was the pilot of that suit...the one that's wings were stained with...well I'm not sure." Berg said. Yoji sighed. "Every time I see that suit...its wings seem more crimson." Yoji said. "Berg...the suit is called Bloody Wings for a reason..." Kestril said as she looked to Berg. "All of our suits are named what they are for a reason..." She finished. Trista nodded. "Some not as obvious as others." "...I was hoping that wasn't the answer." Berg said.

"...I know that suit's pilot has to be a good person. I could...well, I could feel a vibe coming from that person. I could feel he had the ambition to do what he felt was right...of course then he took off." Berg said, sighing a bit. "He is a good person..." Trista said as she looked to Berg.

"I'm going to bed...I feel a bit tired." Trista said, then she went to her room. Janelle sighed. "Poor kid...I wish Anthony would stop doing what ever it is he is trying to do and just come back to the squad, if only for Trista's sake..." "I see..." Berg said.

Yoji then spoke up. "You all are our guests here. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." He said smiling.

* * *

Announcer: Next time, on Gundam WS

Another pilot of the Wing Squadren...Tenriu, also, Kisho reflects on his own past.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah, Read and Review as always, we'll yammer about it at the begining of the next episode. 


	3. Episode Three: Kisho's Memories

Slash: AH HA! This Episode is all me! evil laughter

Kay: Shut up, this is the shortest episode yet.

Shin: Ahh……I'm gonna separate them before they kill one another.

* * *

Gundam WS  
Episode 3  
Kisho's Memories

Last time on Gundam WS

Announcer: Berg, Kestril, and Kisho, were taken to the Wing Squadren's Ship to find out that Kestril was part of the Wing Squadren and Berg and Kisho were introduced to them also finding out that Kestril had amnesia and can't remember anything of her past before 5 years after being found by Yoji and Janelle. They also found out how Kestril got her suit.

Kisho watch the others leave he was still in his gundam working on the system he then thought of his past in the orphanage he was in.

Flash back

He recalled the first thing when he went to the orphanage 7 years ago when he was 10 His mom had just died and he promised her that he would become a hero so he thought that a doctor was the greatest of all types of heroes. When he was at the orphanage for three years he had read many books on medical works and what medicines cured what disease inside of the human body when a new comer to the orphanage came he was beat up and looked like he was not feeling well. He was taken to the nurses office and Kisho followed wanting to help. The nurses at the orphanage told Kisho to stay out of the room until they were done. When they were finally finished Kisho went to the bed side of the new comer and stayed there changing the bandages every time the nurses were away. When the new comer woke up the next morning he saw Kisho laying there and he grinned, "Hello there" he said weakly Kisho replied, "Hi." "Are you the one who helped me out?" h the new comer noticed the bandages, "Yes I was." Kisho smiled. The new comer smiled back, "Well you are a truly a kind person to help out a complete stranger." Kisho, "Well Doctors are supposed to help out any one that is sick or injured." The new come laughed a small laugh, "Yeah your right I guess." Over the next 3 and a half years the new boy and Kisho became great friends and they were getting little by little sick and tired of the orphanage so they ran away together. Kisho and his friend went their separate ways hoping to see his friend again. A month later Kisho snuck into a government building where a gundam was being made. The man in charge of the Gundam project was congratulating the men on a job well done when Kisho stole the Gundam called The Knight Gundam and left the base running away. When he was in the Crab cup tournament he met Berg and Kestril but the government general in charge of the Knight Gundam chased Kisho to give back his suit but in turn gave up on trying to take it and joined Kisho but Kisho left with Berg and Kestril to where they were now.

Flash back end

A Clocked Gundam made its way inside the ship and looked for the others. The pilot's name was Tenriu.

* * *

Announcer: Next time, on Gundam WS

Trista can't sleep, and stays up thinking about her past. Also, in the depths of Space, Anthony also thinks of his past, will this reveil why he left? Find out next time!

* * *

Shin: Wow…..that was a fast update, anyway, Kay and Slash haven't killed each other yet, so read and review as always. 


	4. Silver and Blood

Author's note.

Kay: Hello everyone! ((glomps reviewers))  
Shin: For those of you that don't know, a glomp is a tackle hug.  
Kay: Yep! ((glomps Shin and Slash))  
Shin: Oof!  
Slash: Agh!

On with the story!

* * *

Gundam WS  
Episode 4  
Silver and Blood

Announcer: Last time on Gundam Ws we found out about Kisho's past and were introduced to another member of the squad, Tenriu. What will we learn on this episode? Stay tuned and find out!

Trista sat silently on the edge of her bed. She couldn't sleep, and she was worried about Anthony. She didn't understand why he did what he did, but she knew that he had to have a good reason for it. "Why are you doing this Anthy?" Trista asked aloud. She took a picture off of her bedside table and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Anthony when they were ten years old. They had been playing in a park, something that she and him rarely got to do growing up. Trista looked at the picture a few moments longer and sighed before putting back on the bedside table. "What's happened to you Anthy?" She asked as she lay back, looking to the ceiling. Trista started to think about when she and Anthony had been growing up, before they met Janelle, Yoji, and Kestril. Back when they had lived with the man that raised them, though he was far from being a decent guardian.

flash back>>

Trista had always been afraid of that man. Whenever they asked him the wrong question, he would get mad and yell at them, or worse. She and Anthony always stayed close, never wanting to be alone when that man was around. Anthony would always quiet Trista's fears when she was afraid, and Trista was very grateful for it, and she tried to return the favor by trying to not be so afraid.

Present day, in some section of space>>

Anthony sits in the Bloody wings, looking at his copy of the picture of them playing in the park. "...If only the others knew how much days like that meant to us." He said, leaning his head back and sighing. "...If only I could have protected her...from all of it." He said

Flashback, Anthony and Trista as kids are standing near the man as he goes through papers>>

"...Umm...Sensei?" He spoke up, calling the man sensei because he was training them. "...Do you know..." Anthony said, nervous about the reaction of him. "...Where our mother is?" he asked. The man turned to face him. Anthony got a heavy smack across his face for just asking, as a child would in their situation, where their mother was. Trista looked to Anthony worriedly. "Are you alright Anthy? Why did you hit him Sensei! He didn't do anything wrong...we just want to know where our mother is..." Trista said as she looked to the man.  
The man raised his hand as if to smack her too. Anthony saw this, and quickly shoved himself in front of her, this time a tiny stream of blood ran down his face. "Don't...hurt...my sister." Anthony said in a stern voice for someone his age.  
The man left. Trista put her hand on Anthony's arm. "You didn't have to do that Anthy..." She said softly, and then she hugged him. He was always protecting her, she wished that she could protect him. Anthony turned towards her and hugged her too. "I did Silvy. I'm your brother, we've got no mother, and I won't allow Sensei to hurt you." He said. Trista hugged him tighter. "I'll find a way to protect you too Anthy, I promise." Trista said as she kept hugging him.  
Anthony would always protect Trista. Even after 'that day' came. The day that the man in charge of something that was planned for their future died, and the new man came into control. The new man disliked the corporation that their Sensei worked for. The discussion that took place between their sensei and the new man was complicated for them at their young age. They couldn't understand what was going on, but they could tell their Sensei was angry. The new man got angrier and led the two of them off, holding onto their hands so they wouldn't get separated.  
Trista looked to Anthony, then to the man that was leading them off. "Where are we going?" Trista asked curiously, and shyly, as though she were afraid to ask. But then, after being with the sensei for a while, there were a lot of questions that she was afraid to ask because she was unsure of the reaction. Anthony was also afraid of asking questions. Seeing that his sister had asked one, he tried towards her to protect her if the man tried to hurt her.  
Instead, the man smiled down at her. "We're going to outer space, to a special ship that will be your new home." He said. Trista smiled back a little. "Outer space? And we are going to live on a ship?" She said sounding happy for the first time in a long time. "But why?" She asked, her face getting serious again as the smile faded. Anthony and Trista were used to when something sounded good it almost always turned out bad. "Because...I found out some...things about...well it doesn't matter. But because since I now have the authority to decide where your training and development takes place, I've decided the ship. Now hurry or we're going to miss the shuttle.  
Anthony was still confused. He was also confused when he saw the two particular suits that their sensei never let anyone pilot, were being loaded onto the same shuttle they were going to take. Trista looked at the suits to. She was curious as to why they were being loaded onto the ship as well, but she didn't want to ask. She was still afraid that if she asked too many, or the wrong questions that she or Anthony would be punished, so she stayed silent. She looked to Anthony and smiled a bit nervously. At least they were getting away from Sensei.  
They arrived at the ship after a few hours of flight. The man saw them in a few feet, and then went back for something. Anthony stared around. He held his sister's hand out of habit to protect her. That's when they saw...you guessed it, Yoji. "Hello there? Who are you kids?" Anthony remained silent, not sure of what to think of the new person. "...You wouldn't happen to be the two from the Earth base would you?" Yoji asked. Anthony stepped in front of Trista in a defensive stance. Yoji laughed. "Well aren't you the little hero." He said. Trista looked at Yoji over Anthony's shoulder, then she walked around Anthony and over to Yoji. "My name is Trista. That's my brother Anthony." Trista said with a smile. "You are a nice person, I can tell." Trista said as she smiled a little more. Anthony, sensing that his sister could tell these were good people, dropped his stance.  
Janelle walked in. "Well who are these two?" She asked. "They're the kids from the earth base. This little hero here," Yoji said, smirking and pointing at Anthony. "And this little angel here." He said, his smirk turning into a kind hearted smile as his pointed to Trista. Janelle smiled to both of them. "Well hello there, welcome. Yoji you show the boy to his room and I'll take the girl to hers, and we can get them settled." Janelle said.  
Trista looked to Janelle and Yoji then went back to stand beside Anthony. Despite these two being so kind, she was still nervous about them. She looked to Anthony to see what he thought. Anthony looked back at her. "Don't worry, if something happens I'll protect you." He said, taking a hold of her hand as they nervously fallowed. Trista smiled to him. "I know Anthy. You always have, and I know that you always will." Trista said as they followed Yoji and Janelle.  
Janelle looked back at the twins and sighed. "Poor kids..." She said low enough that only Yoji could hear her. "Mmm Hmm, I heard that he abused them." Yoji said in an undertone back to her. Anthony watched them suspiciously, knowing they were saying something that they clearly didn't want them to hear. "No wonder they seem to be afraid of new people...we will have to give them time...it might be wise just to let them stay in a room together for now until they are used to us and trust us." Janelle said to Yoji, still whispering. Trista looked up at Yoji and Janelle, wondering what they were talking about. She figured it may be something about her and Anthony, but she didn't say anything.  
Yoji stopped at a door. "This'll be your room for now. Hope you like it. If you need anything, don't' hesitate to ask." He said, smiling at them. Anthony had the uncanny ability even at that age to tell a person's intents. He finally showed a small smile back and lightly squeezed his sister's hand to let her know it was ok. Trista squeezed Anthony's hand back and smiled some as well. "Thank you." She said softly. "Your welcome, now you two should rest, you had a long flight." Janelle said with a big smile.  
The two of them went into their room. Yoji turned to Janelle after they walked out of the two's earshot. "You see how those two are so nervous? What in blazes did that guy do to them?" He asked. "I don't know Yoji, we could find out from our new commander...I'm sure he knows...he said something about their teacher was rather cruel to them...he must have been very cruel for them to be that nervous." Janelle said with a sad sigh. "The commander left already. ...Boy that guy's gonna have to watch his back with the decisions he's made recently. Course if he didn't make them, I wouldn't of joined up." Yoji smiled. Janelle nodded. "I wouldn't have joined either, no matter how badly my father wanted it." She said with a sigh. "I think if we give those two time they'll start to trust us better." "I agree. For now, let's let them rest. Then we'll come up with something to do for them." Yoji said. He went off looking for one of his favorite Sake bottles. Janelle nodded. "That would be a good idea." She said calmly.

Back to the present in Trista's room>>

Trista sighed, after being in the shuttle for a while, Yoji and Janelle had started to train them to use their gundams. A little after that, Kestril had come along, followed by Hot Shot a month later. Trista wasn't exactly sure when Tenriu had joined...but it had been sometime after Hot Shot. A few years after the squad was complete, Anthony had unexplainably gone rogue. The others were untrusting of him, Trista knew that, but she didn't care, she still trusted him, knowing that he had to have a good reason to be doing it.  
Anthony looked at the picture. "Trista, I promise, when the time is right for you to know, I'll come back." He said.

* * *

Announcer: Next time, on Gundam WS

The next mission is up, the Wing Squadren is to infiltrate a Gale Corporation ship and blend in with new recruits while searching for data. Also, Trista sees a familiar looking recruit among the ranks.

* * *

Shin: Well, there you go, another episode.  
Kay: Yay!  
Slash: ((Is sitting on the ceiling cuz he's weird like that))  
Shin: Now, hit the little purple button and review  
Kay: ((turns into a chibi with big eyes)) Please! 


End file.
